creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Events of the Yugon Hospital
Hello. My name is Doctor Spencer Baldwin, Head of Disease at the Yugon Hospital, and I am about to share some of my experiences with you, as I face a probable death. I shall start by revealing information about a myth that got out of hand. By no means is this written to scare or intimidate you, more to inform you of what can happen if too many people start believing in myths or legends. It all started on March 24th, 2007. A patient with an unknown condition was rushed to hospital at 9:43am. He had irregular cysts and unusual bleeding. He was brought into the emergency containment ward, because I had no idea if the disease was contagious or not. Later that day the patient began to show signs of recovery, however, I kept him in the containment cell overnight. When I returned the next morning I found the patient dead, however he was not in the cell where I left him. He was sitting at the reception desk. His throat had a deep ear to ear gash. I did not touch the body at all. I wanted to find out what happened overnight, so I made my way to my office so I could watch the security footage. On my way there I noticed that the containment cell where I had left the patient was still shut and all the glass intact. So how the hell could he have gotten out? Only I have the key card to open the sliding doors. I didn’t have the guts to enter the cell, in fear of contracting the virus, and in case something was hiding in there. When I reached my office, I turned on my computer. Everything seemed to work fine until I got to the login screen. The screen didn’t have ‘press ctrl+alt+dlt to log on’. Instead I had a message saying ‘Escape is possible’. This made my skin crawl. Then it came to me. I got up from my desk and burst out of my office, sprinting down the hallway back to reception where I had found the patient. I reached the reception desk, struggling for breath. I grabbed rubber gloves and a surgical mask. I then proceeded to inspect the deceased patient. I turned his arms over to look for signs of bruising or contusions. There was nothing on his arms, but on his hands were small cuts that looked similar to paper cuts. I picked up a small magnifying glass to take a closer look at the cuts. Nothing seemed strange at all about these cuts. They seemed perfectly normal. I placed the magnifying glass on the medical tray behind me and put the man’s arms back to their original position. I then moved around behind the body to inspect the back of the head and neck. Aside from the ear to ear gash, there was nothing out of the ordinary, but then as I moved down the neck to the shoulders and upper back, I saw two holes in the body. I reached for the magnifying glass to take a closer look, and to my surprise and horror, the magnifying glass was not where I had placed it. It was gone. I swung around as fast as I could to check for another person. “Hello?” I cried. Who else would be here at 3:30 in the morning? I thought to myself. That was it, someone else had to be here. Things don’t just disappear or move on their own. I gathered my senses and thought about what I should do. Should I call someone? No. Maybe I should go and take a look in the containment cell. Yes… that’s what I’d do. So I slowly walked down the hallway, back towards the cells. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a shadowy figure. I stopped and turned to the room where I saw it. It was gone! I crept into the room and had a look around. I looked under the desk, in the closet, and behind the curtain. Nothing. It was as if nothing was here, but I had seen it, standing right behind the desk. There was only one door, so it couldn’t have snuck out. I would have seen it. I quickly moved out of the room and headed towards the containment rooms. It was then, at the end of the corridor, that I saw it. A man shaped figure that was wearing a suit. It had what looked like a mask on. It just stood there staring at me. I squinted me eyes to try and see the mask better. It had to be the creepiest damn thing I had ever seen. It had a soulless stare to it, black eyes that just looked at you… into you. “Who is that?” I cried. No answer. It just stayed perfectly still, staring at me. I started to move towards it, not really thinking. I blinked and he was gone. Vanished into thin air. I started to walk down towards where he had been, moving faster, and faster. I reached the end of the corridor and looked out the window. There were too many people to count, all with their throats cut, all dead. I began to freak out. What if I am the only person left alive? What if that thing is… is…? No, wait, Spencer, calm down. Everything is okay. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that. Just keep trying to reassure yourself. Nothing else could possibly go wrong. I’ll bet you anything that the creepy man is just waiting for me. No! What did I just say? Calm down, think it through. What can I do? '' I turned around and ran down towards the reception desk, completely oblivious to the fact that that ''thing might still be in the building. I reached the desk and picked up the phone. Dead. “GOD DAMMIT!” I yelled. I threw the phone across the lobby. Perhaps I could just hide in my office until someone else arrives. Yeah, I just might do that. ''I turned and headed swiftly back to my office. I reached the long corridor that led to my office. I cautiously peeked around the corner, and there it was at the end of the hall. That thing. I started to panic. ''What should I do? He is just standing there, waiting to cut my throat like those poor bastards outside. ''I looked back around the corner. ''Dammit, he is still there. I stepped around the corner and headed towards him. What am I doing? Have I lost it? I am just approaching a murderer. I approached slowly, thinking as I went. I blinked last time and he vanished... maybe if I do it again! Yeah, I’ll test it out. I stared right at him for a second or two and blinked. Gone. ''Yes! It worked! Now back to the task at hand. ''I moved quickly towards my office. Once I got inside, I slammed the door and locked it. Just to be safe, I moved the desk and filing cabinet in front of it. I then sat in the corner. ''Wait… I read something about an incident like this occurring in America, but of course I didn’t believe it. What did they call him, The… The Silent? Yeah... that was it. The Silent. I remember reading that once you saw him, he would never leave you alone… until you were dead. '' “Oh, Jesus Christ,” I whispered to myself. To this day no-one is sure whether “The Silent” actually exists or whether the events that occurred at the Yugon Hospital were made up. No-one knows except for me, Doctor Spencer Baldwin. The recording stops. Category:Hospitals Category:Mental Illness Category:Places